Sleep
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Strange little fic on the four Demo boys. Kai never left the abbey, so he repalces Ian. Please R&R?


Disclaimer: Hmmmm, well ... I think a theif and an assasian would cost to much ... so I can't get rid of the actual owner, and I can't steal the rights. So, no. No, I don't own.

Strange little oneshot. Kai never left the Abbey in this little fic, so it's just a little fic on the four demo boys - Kai, Tala, Brian and Spencer. Ian doesn't show up cuz I don't like him. Please note, that this is not a Yaoi fic. Although I do actually like Yaoi stories, I just didn't want to write one this time. Any reference to Yaoi is completely unintentional. Anyhow, R&R?

**Sleep**

Kai slowly leant his head against the cold wall, a tremor running through his frame at the sudden shock. The young boy didn't move away. Being in this building meant being cold. So even if he did move, he'd be just as cold, and he wouldn't have anything to lean his tired body against.

Quietly, the young boy ran a small, pudgy hand up and down his arm. The bruise was still there, livid blue and stinging like crazy. Him and Spencer weren't exactly in full control of their beyblades at this point, and Kai had been on the recieving end of a beyblade gone crazy.

Boris had gotten mad and coldly cuffed Spencer across the face. Kai had gotten out of punishment because his beyblade was still in the dish. Wobbling like crazy, sure, but not wreaking computers at least. Nothing overly bad had happened, though. Boris had walked away after yelling at them to try again. Spencer had retrieved his beyblade, and taken up his position again. Kai had managed to get back into position also. Not too bad, at least they were showing strenght.

Didn't stop many of the older boys laughing. Kai's young face still burned when he thought about it. It hadn't been that bad ... Spencer hadn't started blubbering or anything. Plus, Kai had managed to stay standing dispite the fact his entire arm had gone numb.

Softly, the boy sighed. The guards would be doing their rounds soon, so he'd better be asleep. He sighed again, and slumped further down the wall. He never slept very well, few people did here. It was always too cold. They had to pretend ...

xXx

"Hey Kai!"

Slowly, a pair of red-brown eyes blinked open, and their owner shook his head to lift the fog of sleep. He really didn't want to wake up.

"Kai, you awake yet? Cuz my shoulder ain't a pillow, y'know."

That one did it. The brown eyed boy sat bolt upright in a matter of seconds. Spencer sighed, and relaxed against his seat a bit more. His companion still seemed a little fuzzy under his mortification. Those brown eyes Spencer loved so much were wide, but strangely blank.

Kai only ever really acted his age at night. Sleeping, his face lost the hardness, and he seemed more relaxed. It really was the same with Tala and Brian. Spencer supposed he looked the same as well.

"Spencer ... it's one in the morning."

Kai's voice was clipped and cold, and his brown eyes had turned hard. Spencer sighed, and glanced out the window. Kai had a very round face, a slightly off-center nose, and big brown eyes. His mouth always seemed to form a pout, though through practice, that had been turned into a scowl. To be frank, he had the face of any normal ten year old, it honestly looked too young to match that voice.

And yet, they all had an image to maintain. They had to look cold, strong and invincable. Kai maintained that image to the letter, and Spencer and the other two knew why. Kai had his grandfather to impress, as well as Boris. Mr. Voltaire was not an easy man to impress, even Boris became tense when ever Voltaire came to the Abbey.

Kai was, quite honestly, a nervous wreak. They all were. The four of them had recently been picked as 'favorites'. That meant longer hours, more intense training ... and they'd been moved out of the regular dorms. The room they were in now was shared, cramped, but at least it was warmer.

They'd gotten off training an hour ago, and Kai, Tala and Brian had almost instantly fallen asleep. Spencer couldn't, though. This was their first night in this room, and he didn't like sleeping in strange places. Not at all.

Which was why he'd positioned himself between Kai and Tala. Even then he couldn't sleep, because Tala had started whimpering, lost in a nightmare, and Kai had decided Spencer's shoulder was more comfortable then the wall.

Kai's small head suddenly bounced on his shoulder again, as the bluenette dozed off once more. Spencer sighed. Kai was the baby on the team, about a year younger then himself and the other two. He had become like Spencer's little brother, in all the time they'd been paired up for excercises. He supposed Kai could sleep on his shoulder, just this once.

xXx

Tala honestly could never get used to this hotel bedroom thing. All the time they'd spent in the Abbey, 'rolled up like pups in a box' as Spencer put it, he'd gotten used to the pile of other bodies around him. It gave the coldness of the Abbey some warmth. He had to admit, Spencer, Brian and Kai were the only people he'd ever been close too. He never liked being near people, but those three had become like his brothers.

He sighed sleeply, and curled himself into a tighter ball. Damn, he was so cold. Since when was a warm bed, and an actual cover so cold? The hotel room even had central heating. It shouldn't be this damn cold!

"Hey Tala, can't you sleep?" He jerked upright, and saw Kai standing over him. The bluenette, like Tala, was fully clothed apart from shoes and gloves. The white scarf was also missing. The redhead sighed, and shook his head as a no. Kai shrugged, and suddenly flopped down on the bed next to him.

Tala sighed, and shook his head before rolling over. It was easier to sleep with another body next to him. It made it that much warmer.

When he opened his eyes the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was half out of the bed, and someone's arm was crushing his nose. Jerking his head out from under the offending limp, he noticed Kai sprawled on top of Spencer's chest, blinking sleepily. The arm that had previously been on his head turned out to belong to Brian.

The had somehow managed to squeeze into his bed? Why? Because none of them could sleep without the other three being there either?

He managed a small smile, and distangled himself from the mess of limps and bedclothes, accidently knocking Kai out of the bed in the process. This in turn dislodged Spencer, who, for good measure, kicked Brian out of the bed as he fell.

But, in the process of picking themselves up, not one laugh was uttered. They were as cold as the winter air outside.

xXx

They were all so cold. Tyson couldn't help thinking that of the four boys standing in front of him. But ... they all had such sad eyes. Tyson couldn't help but wonder if any warmth could melt the ice surrounding the four demolition boys.

And then he wondered if they would let it.

The answer was yes. They would let the ice around them melt. But only at night, and only in the comfort of each others warmth.

xXx

In my defence, it is really late, and I am really tired. Stupid insomnia. Anywayz, whatcha think? Reviews mean the world, constructive crit is welcomed with open arms. Those who deliver pointless flames, however, will forever be considered idiots and complete wastes of time. By the by, my spell checker is completley busted ... so there may be some spelling mistakes. Gomen.

PS: I know everyones OOC ... sorry bout that.


End file.
